The Video Camera
by WhereTheBerriesBloom
Summary: Lesbian Themes, Requested by addictedtobuffyhpfanfic. Enjoy :) Hermione X Luna X Ginny X Minerva X Cho X Fleur X Gabrielle X Padma X Parvati X Pansy X Lavender X Tonks. Pure smut and PWP.


_**The Video Camera**_

_**By WhereTheBerriesBloom**_

* * *

**Written for ****addictedtobuffyhpfanfic, who requested this. I had a blast writing it. You may P.M me your requests, the categories I do are on my profile. **

**Warnings: Lesbian Themes. **

…_**..**_

Muggle inventions being introduced into the wizerding world was part of the new integration programs that Harry had introduced as Minister of Magic, Hermione never considered this to be anything great until that fateful day.

_**3 years back **_

_Hermione was tired of being Ronald's 'trophy wife' he had forbidden her to work anymore, told her concentrate instead on bringing up their children. Hermione detested him, every month he would leave for his 'business trips' but Hermione knew where he was going. Looking for the next willing hole to fuck. And she was frustrated; Hermione Granger was a woman with a high sexual drive, not satisfied easily but now her husband had ceased paying her any attention altogether. One day whilst she was moaning about this to her best-friend nee Ronald's sister Ginny Potter, the red head reached out and kissed her full on the lips. Hermione wasn't lesbian but she was pleasantly surprised by the rush of sexual energy to her crotch. There was something incredibly erotic about having another woman kiss you, feeling their soft lips mesh with your own. _

_Later on Ginny told her that she too faced the same dilemma… lack of pleasure. Harry was a loving husband but not that good a lover. Ginny wanted rough, hard sex… she wanted to be dominated. Her sex life was placid, missionary all the time. Hermione naturally bossy was a person who took charge easily. And so she took charge of Ginny. Their relationship in private was strictly mistress, slave. _

_One day after an interesting afternoon of tea with all their girlfriends Hermione came up with the idea of forming this club while Ginny pleasured her. All their friends were like them, bored housewives with piles of money and a non-existent sex life. __Luna, Lavender, Cho, Pansy, Tonks, Pansy, Padma, Parvati and Fleur __all felt neglected. The integration process had been slow but finally not just all their friends but Fleur's sister Gaby and her old teacher Minerva McGonagall had joined their illicit little club. _

Hermione shivered a bit at that memory, Ron was gone for 2 weeks, the children were with Hermione's parents in Bath and the house was empty. She had invited all her 'friends' over for dinner and drinks.

Not that there was going to be much eating other than pussy; with a wave of her wand she cast precautionary locking, blinding and shield charms to prevent anyone from catching a glimpse of what was meant only for private.

With her house suitably warded, she brought out the lube, the dildos, the gags, the plugs, the clamps, the whips; she set up the swing…and stripped down herself. Today she had a naughty, naughty idea… she was going to film the entire orgy. Her cunt quivered in excitement as the first 'woosh' of someone coming through the Floo network came to her ears.

It was Gaby and Fleur, the blonde temptresses dusted of their cloaks and stepped through into the main room. Stripping and neatly folding their clothes and keeping them in one of the empty cupboards.

"Ma chérie, I am so please to see you." Greeted Fleur in her husky voice, "Eet has been much too long since we 'ad ourselves a leetal soiree, no?" she kissed Hermione on her lips, thrusting her tongue into the brunettes lips. Gabriella anxiously waited for her turn, mewling softly as her sister reached out and patted her pert bottom.

The sounds of other people arriving made Hermione move a little further from Fleur to greet her other guests.

Tonks in her old darned travelling cloak came next; she quickly got rid of all her clothing and used her Metamorphogus abilities to change her hair into a bright shade of purple, the hair above her pussy to became purple. Hermione greeted her too with a kiss on the lips; the shorter woman wound her legs around Hermione's waist and her arms around Hermione's neck. Kissing her ferociously.

When she finally came up for air, she gave Hermione her trademark impish smile, "Sorry…" she purred, rubbing herself against Hermione's thigh, her soft pussy hair and plump lips leaving Hermione horny, "I couldn't resist… it's been so long." She moaned untangling her legs and arms with one last kiss and then skipping over to Fleur.

The Patil twins arrived next, Hermione felt her crotch grow even damper when she saw their smooth bronzed bodies and their dark lustrous curls. Padma and Parvati could easily be the most beautiful women along with Fleur. Their bodies were curved, voluptuous and full, they kissed Hermione and went off to join the other women waiting.

Cho and Luna arrived together, Luna boldly felt Hermione's body, running her hands over her full arse and then skipping of with Cho.

Lavender, Pansy and Minerva arrived in quick succession. The last one to come was Ginny. As soon as the red head arrived she dropped to her knees and kissed Hermione's feet, licking the soles of her feet and gently biting the pad of her big toe.

"Mistress." She said softly, her eyes wild with lust.

Hermione ran a hand through Ginny's red hair and pulled her up, "Join the other you little slut." She hissed, pushing her away.

She had called them all here for a reason; walking over to the center of the room she surveyed all the women.

Little Gabriella sat on Minerva McGonagall lap as she sucked on her breasts like a babe nursing, her small hand disappearing into the hot folds of the older woman's cunt, the Professor seemed to gently encouraging her little tit sucker as she fingered the young pussy slowly.

Tonks had already morphed her tiny clit into a dick, which she was wanking gently as Lavender Brown sat on her face, getting eaten out. Beneath the dick Hermione could see her glistening pussy and little arse hole.

Cho Chang was being attended to by Pansy Parkinson, whose dark head was bent over her pussy, sucking on her vigorously. The Asian girl moaned and shrieked as her hairy cunt was sucked and her brown bum hole was penetrated by the Slytherin's fingers.

Fleur and Ginny were tribbing, pushing their pussies together as they watched the Patil twins make out… their tongues mingling outside their lips and their loud moans and the squishing sounds of their wet pussies. They were humping each other's thighs.

Hermione picked up the camera and pointed it at each and every woman, taking in their frenzied pleasure. Lavender Brown came in Tonks's mouth, yelling out obscene words.

Hermione pointed the camera first to her pussy that was gushing all her juices down Tonks's throat.

"Aww fuck, yesss." Hissed Lavender her face contorting and spittle running down her open agape lips. Tonks gave her no time to recover, she flipped the convulsing girl over and stuck her hard little cock into her butt hole, ramming into her and grunting, little squirts of pussy juice continued to flow from Lavender's pussy as Tonks rammed into her.

Padma and Parvati were locked in a 69 with Gaby and Fleur, Hermione brought the camera in for a close up. Capturing the mix of ebony and ivory, the four women moaned as they penetrated each other with their tongues alone, sucking and licking their labia's and hard as cocks little clits. Hermione couldn't resist reaching down and fingering her own pussy, moaning softly she moved onto the next scene.

Minerva dominating Ginny, she was on the swing, her bum hole stuffed with a massive butt plug, gagged and her hands tied as the older woman fucked her with a huge strap on, using one hand to tug on her nipples and the other to spank her. Hermione wanted to badly to join but she continued to film, Luna , Pansy and Cho formed a daisy chain of pussy sucking, each girl had her legs in the air as the other one ate her out, pressing vibrating dildo's into each other's bums.

Cho squeaked like a little bird as she came, gushing out cum like a faucet, wetting Hermione's beige carpet. The entire room now smelled of pussy and she couldn't resist it any more.

She set the camera up on a tripod and walked up to Ginny, who was still bound and gagged.

"I want to get fucked…" she said to Minerva boldly, "Fuck me please professor."

"With pleasure Hermione." Said Minerva, grinning like a feral cat with its final meal. From behind her Pansy, Luna, Tonks came out… Pansy and Luna both wearing strap on's. they took over Ginny, one of them sliding their fake cock into her cunt and the other sliding it into her arse.

Tonks and Minerva did the same with Hermione, sliding one cock into her pussy and another into her bum and began to fuck her mercilessly and before she could stop herself, she was moaning and screaming crying out as she came like the common lesbian slut she was.

Hermione had no idea how useful it was to have muggle inventions in the wizerding world until she thought of this. She opened her laptop one lonely sexless night while Ron was still snoring and opened her video.

16,000 hits and counting ;)

…


End file.
